A Single Moment in Time
by Tubular Fox
Summary: Moments like these should be treasured, even if they are only fleeting. A sequel to Every So Often, read that first.
1. The Doctor's Office

Okay everyone, here is the happier sequel to my earlier fic Every So Often. This was requested by a lot of you, and I hope you enjoy it. I have to say, I like Every So Often better. ...Maybe I just like writing angst.

Warning: PoT may cause dizziness, loss of feeling, bloody noses, and an incredibly loose tongue. Please use responsibly.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, I simply use the characters for my own amusement.

On with the fic!

* * *

It was pure chance that they met again, in the doctor's office where Atobe was there for his checkup

It was pure chance that they met again, in the doctor's office where Atobe was there for his checkup. In his hands he held a fashion magazine, it's headline reading "Akutagawa Fall Line, Coming Soon." Feigning disinterest—because really, an Atobe reading a fashion magazine?—he flipped through the pages and marveled at how nice they were. Then the door opened.

"Hi, no I don't have an appointment. I just came to have this looked at. No, really, I don't have to go to the ER, that's okay." Atobe didn't even look up until the person sat next to him. And even then, it took a "Ehhhh? Atobe?!" to even make him glance over.

"J-Jiro?! What are you doing here? …What happened to your hand?"

"The new fabric I got decided it hates me. I cut my hand. But I don't need to go to the ER, really I'm fine." Atobe smiled, really smiled for the first time in a long time.

He remembered that Jiro was afraid of doctors.

* * *

Not too bad, right? Reviews are love! Con/Crit appreciated.


	2. The Tennis Courts

Here's the second installment. All previous warnings and disclaimers apply.

* * *

It was only natural that he fall asleep there, he had spent more than half of his time on the team lounging and dozing right there, on the bench. But he wasn't on the team anymore, and no one but the team belonged on the courts during practice time. At least, that's what he gathered after being woken up and yelled at.

"Oi, you! Get off the bench! No one but us is supposed to be here, you hear me?" an angry voice said, interrupting his pleasant dream. Cracking an eye open, he decided that he knew this angry voice from somewhere, sometime. But back then it was normally followed by a "Please calm down, Shishido-sempai…" Shishido.

"Go 'way Shishido, 'm sleepin'," he grumbled, rolling over to face the disgruntled coach.

"Jiro?"

"Mm-hmm," the boy mumbled and rolled back over to face the fence. Shishido just smiled and turned back to the team. The team was watching with fascination, all games stopped.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get back to work!"

* * *

Con/Crit valued!


	3. The Alley

This one was possibly my favorite to write. On with the show!

* * *

He almost tripped over the small, huddled cat on the sidewalk. It was dark and he was cold and aggravated, but the cat seemed to warm his heart. After looking around and deeming that no one was watching, he bent down and picked it up. Glancing at the collar, he pulled the small brown cat close. He resolved to call the owner tomorrow, since it was much too late to do it tonight. But a cry stopped him in his tracks.

"Shishido-san! Come back please! I miss you Shishido! Where are you?" Both man and cat froze at the unexpected noise.

"What do you think that was, kitty?" asked the man.

"Shishido-san! Where are you? Here kitty, kitty!" The man sighed.

"Sounds like they're lookin' for you, my friend. Well, let's get you home before you catch cold, ne?"

"Shishido-san! Here kitty, kitty!"

"Excuse me, sir, but is this the cat you're looking for?" The young, white haired man turned around and examined the cat.

"Yes, this is him. Thank you very much for finding Shishido-san…Shishido-san?" The man looked up. "It is you! Shishido-san, it's so good to see you!"

"Chou…taro? You named a cat after me? Lame!"

* * *

As before, all help appreciated!


	4. The Coffee Shop

This one was fun, too. Onward, loyal readers!

* * *

It wasn't unusual for Choutaro to get coffee, just unusual for him to get it at this time. No, because this time was when Gakuto worked his shift, and he had certainly never seen Choutaro enter the shop during his work time. He was pretty noticeable.

So when, at 10:45 on that fateful Saturday morning, Choutaro entered the coffee shop, Gakuto knew. But he didn't know it was Choutaro, per say, he just knew that at 10:45 the irritating bell above the door rang. So when he glanced up with a plastered smile and muttered a "What can I do for you today?" he didn't expect the first thing the customer said.

"Congratulations on winning the gold, Mukahi-sempai," The man behind the counter was about to say, "Do you want whipped cream with that?" But all that came out was a confused:

"Excuse me?" Looking up fully, Gakuto examined the man before him. "Choutaro?"

"That's right, sempai."

"I'm not your sempai anymore, Chou-chan," the redhead exclaimed as he vaulted over the counter to hug Choutaro.

"I know, Mukahi-sem—Gakuto. But old habits and all that." Gakuto nodded enthusiastically as he squeezed Choutaro. Suddenly remembering where he was, Mukahi blushed and climbed back over the counter. Choutaro went to sit and wait for the end of Mukiahi's shift.

Dazed with happiness at finding, or being found by he supposed, one of his old friends, he called the next customer forward.

"How may I help you today?"

"I'd like to see the manager, please."

"Do you want whipped cream with that?"

* * *

Heh, smart Gakuto. All replies appreciated!


	5. The Dojo

This one was my ABSOLUTE FAVORITE to write. Ha ha ha... XD

* * *

Gakuto had never planned to walk past the dojo again after the first time. But now, every day, he found himself pausing outside a listening to the harmonious shouts of "Gekokujyou!" The word brought back painful memories.

He sighed and turned away from the slightly ajar door. Starting to walk, he expected the voices to fade into nothing as he put distance between him and the dojo, but they never did, because he never moved. Well, not in the direction he was aiming anyway. Instead he went backward to avoid the foot that went flying where his face had been moments before. Flipping back into the air, Gakuto landed awkwardly as he avoided another kick and then a punch, always flipping out of they way seconds before impact.

This pattern continued for many minutes, Gakuto narrowly missed falling flat on his face when his attacker cuffed him on the shoulder. Not to be outdone, Gakuto whirled around, ready to punch the person beating him up, only to find empty air. There was a chuckle behind him and then he was pushed sharply to the ground. Applause broke out. Surprised, Gakuto glanced to the door of the dojo.

Sure enough, all of the students were lined up, watching them. Then that would make his attacker…Hiyoshi?

"Hiyoshi you bastard! What was that!" the angry red head exploded, turning on his butt to stare up at the sensei. Hiyoshi said nothing just extended his hand. Pouting, but secretly overjoyed, Gakuto roughly took it and was pulled to his feet. "Well, answer me, Hiyo-piyo!" Hiyoshi again said nothing; he just turned around as if to head back into the dojo.

"H—" Gakuto was cut off mid-complaint when Hiyoshi spun on his heel and gave Gakuto a sharp slap across the forehead. Reaching up, Gakuto began to splutter indignantly. Hiyoshi just smirked and cut him off.

"Gekokujyou."

The students cheered.

* * *

All who comment get cyber cookies!


	6. The Sidewalk

I apologize in advance if Hiyo-piyo's out of character. I tried. TT

* * *

It was an ordinary day, a Thursday, the day that Hiyoshi always went shopping for groceries. He was determined to go, but the weather was just as determined to stop him. He stared angrily at the white outside his sliding door. It almost never snowed in Tokyo, why now?! Grabbing his coat, he made his way to the door. Sloshing down the sidewalk he muttered to himself angrily.

He didn't see the car until it was too late.

It all happened so fast: Hiyoshi walked around the corner just as the car went over the curb and onto the sidewalk. It would have hit Hiyoshi, and probably killed him on impact had the strong hands not grabbed him from behind and pulled him out of the way.

"Thanks, Kabaji," he muttered, and winced. Old habits die hard after all, so he was just turning around to apologize for calling his savior Kabaji when a solemn "Usu" stopped him in his tracks.

"K-Ka-Kabaji?!"

"Usu." Hiyoshi spun around so quickly he nearly slipped—damn snow—and put his hands on Kabaji's shoulders to steady himself. He wouldn't do something so utterly girly as to _hug_ Kabaji, but it was close. Kabaji patted Hiyoshi on the back. The man who had so nearly run over Hiyoshi got out of the car.

"I'm so sorry, are you all right? Are you hurt?" Hiyoshi ignored him for the most part, only stopping his assessment of Kabaji to throw an "I'm fine" over his shoulder to the quietly panicking man. The crowd that had gathered began to mutter softly.

"That man's a hero!"

"Someone call the papers!"

"Is that boy really alright?'

Hiyoshi ignored then too.

"Want to come to my house, Munehiro?"

"Usu." They walked silently through the crowd, leaving the apologizing man behind.

The groceries could wait.

* * *

Awwww... Anyway, comments are love!


	7. The Signing

This one was fun, too, I guess. I liked the end.

* * *

It was a normal job, just like all the others he'd had. He'd been "asked" to take a break by the author he was guarding, but Kabaji knew that he really meant to go check out the competition. The competition, as it were, was an up-and-coming new romance novelist. Kabaji hadn't listened long enough to catch the name.

The crowd around the up-and-coming author was quite large, Kabaji had to admit; even larger than the crowd around his client. It gave him a small amount of satisfaction to find that. Really, he hated that man. But silence is golden, as they say.

The young author had just gone inside for a break when Kabaji arrived, so he was going to turn back and report to his client when a girl next to him said something that caught his attention.

"He's soooooo cute! And that Kansai-ben! Isn't it so hot?!" Kansai-ben? No, he couldn't get his hopes up. Lots of authors were from Kansai, right? Right? But he couldn't just let it go.

"Let's get this started, ah?" A line formed before the desk and moved slowly. The question "Who should I make this out to?" beat a solid rhythm into the day.

"Who should I make this out for?"

"Well, Atobe said he should get around to reading your book sempai…"

"All right. Wait, Atobe?" The author looked up. "Munehiro?!"

"Usu." The fans behind Kabaji grew impatient, but neither of them noticed. They just stared at each other until Oshitari's face split into a grin.

"Atobe reads my books?"

* * *

Yes, Atobe reads romance novels. XD


End file.
